custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crp11
Welcome to CBW! Can't wait to see your MOC articles! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice MOCs!! Keep it up!! -The Mad Header 00:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hey, I see you are new around here, and I'd like to say I quite like your Crucedus moc. Here you are User:liopleurodonferox/Cool Bionicle. You can copy the code, and proudly display it on your userpage! Enjoy! BTW, could you tell me what you think of Magnon right here? Sulfierus discussion Hey Crp11 did you leave a message on my talk page if so I can't see it?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 22:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did leave a message right below the category list. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ps: are you supposed to leave a message on the bottom of the page? Uhm I'm not really sure, I mean I still have the moc, but the character for the website is gone, how would you want to use him?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) He could make a short appearance in my first story, titled The Final Stand, and possibly appear as one of the main villains in my later stories. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know I just don't think it would work since he no longer has a page or story anymore.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me if you don't think it will work. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Now if there's another character you think you might like to use, one who actually has a page, just ask.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well now that you mention it I originally had a character named Sosuke Aizen, but since I just could not think of a good well rounded story for him I got rid of him I still have the moc and I could resurect his page. The only proplem is I don't know of a good story for him, do you have any suggestions?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If you could come up with a species and an element (if any), then we could come up with a story together. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I would like him to be accociated with the spirit element. However I tossed him around alot trying to decide what species he should be with at first I made my own called the Shinigami, but I don't really want to bring them back, then I made him a Great Being right before I had his page deleted.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) A great being seems like a good idea for his species, and spirit would be a powerful element against any opponents. by the way, cool name. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually I didn't create the name he was inspired by this guy. Now if we do use him then what do you wan't to do with him?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) If we do use him, I will probably have him make a short appearance in my first story, then move on to become one of the major villains in my later stories. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Who's the main villian then?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) In my story, it is Furiax, a Great being who was corrupted by an unknown source of evil who ends up doning the element and becomes one of the many physical embodiments of evil itself. More information to be revealed in the page. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ps: the source of evil might have been Sulfeirus, but the page was deleted before I could ask. In a sence he was the source of evil, but his true title is the god of evil, the source of evil wen't to the character Teravicus, because of his story and mine having such conflicting problems I had to deleate Sulfeirus.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) so it might have been Teravicus who would've corrupted him? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now if you want you can have my character Sargeros corrupt him, though I'm sure Devastator, the creator of Teravicus won't mind if you mention Teravicus corrupted him. Infact you don't have to say Teravicus corrupted him you could just say he turned to the dark side or somthing that way it doens't seem like Teravicus rules over him and what not. Also are you the guy who's I keep seeing adding the character Furiax on my evil page? If so sorry I have been deleating him, but I only wan't characters listed on my pages if they have a page or if their creator plan to give them one do you plan to give Furiax one?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) It could have been Sargeros, it could have been Teravicus, it could have been another god of evil, heck, he could have even became corrupt on his own, the latter is the most likely, but it is unknown. Back to Sosuke Aizen, do you think it would make more sense to make him a God or a Great Being? and yes, I am the one who's been adding Furiax to the page, I'm sorry about that, but keep in mind, I am the original creator of the element (I created the page before I joined the wiki). Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I think we should leave him as a Great Being I think people will get kind of sick of all these gods after a while.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? The Gods seem to be pretty popular on this wiki, I've even created a few of my own. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) There popular because a small group of people like me, devastator 12L, and like 1 or 2 others are in to that stuff, but this is a bionicle page and I like to keep the theme as close to bionicle with my stories as best I can. If you look on my God page you'll see already on just the "gods over one thing" section there are alot of characters there and to many more I think would be kind of strange. To me Aizen being a great being would be best.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) This is just an idea, but maybe there could be another superpowerful deity that has powers in between that of the Great being and the God, called a high spirit. which might be Furiax's true species. And I too have a HUGE interest in the supernatural, including greek, native american, and even the mythology of my own religion. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If thats the case and he's not a Great Being, but not a deity then he is would be considered a god-like entity.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) It would be true, but if you want to keep them both Great Beings, that's fine with me. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) If your talking about Aizen then yes I prefer him to stay a great being, but if your talking about Furiax it's your character just as long as you don't make him a "God over all things."Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Then its agreed, Aizen will stay a Great Being of spirit, and I think Furiax will also stay a Great Being. making him a "God of All Things" would be way too powerful for any being to handle. Do you think we should set up a page so we could communicate ideas for Aizen? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No not on this wiki It will probably just be deleted.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Then should we exchange ideas on each other's talk pages? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't care, I just don't want to go on Mibbt I don't go on there anymore, but first how about this I ask to have Aizen's page be reconstructed then I will fill in his personality and other important things and leave the story part to you.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with that. and please know that I will ask if you can help me write some of the parts of his story. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I may do some editing to make it better for the wiki, but I'll do what I can in the story I just don't have a good plot for him.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, why don't we exchange ideas on Aizen's article talk page? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok I guess that can work.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 00:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Then! So this has been a good discussion, and I hope to share more ideas with you, and all other users, as soon as possible. (this is awesome! i have so much in common with most people on this wiki!!!) Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp, on Aizen's page who were these deities that you spoke about that created the Great Beings, I would prefer we not say if he was created by somthing or not it just leaves it a little more open to interpertation also why was he cast down from his original home and into the matoran universe?Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 02:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp11 nice Furiax page, I just want to give you some constructive critisisim, firt remember to capatilize the word Great Beings, also it's Cthulhu not Chthlhu the T comes first, and also evil is more of a concept not an element there are elements and/or aspects that make up the concept like chaos, destruction, corruption, pain, darkness/shadows, fear, ect. One more thing if you don't want to you don't have to say the Great Beigns were created I prefer to say Aizen was one of the first, but not exactly say he was "created" that he just exisited. Many people have their own stories as to how the Great Beigns were created for Shadowmaster he has one of his deities create them for Toa 95 he has his deities that creates them, but thats because it is fiction so at least for Aizen I prefer to just say that he was there maybe not an eternal being, but he just came into existence at the begining of time to me makes him seem more powerful I guess to know nothing created him, but as for your characters you can do whatever.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 19:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Warning Characters being evil is against our policy. If you create the Category:Evil page again or categorised pages to that category, you will be blocked. You have been warned. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I created that page for the CONCEPT of evil, not the alignment. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 13:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. You didn't know about the policy, and I can't blame you for that. Although even a page about the concept itself kinda violates the policy, you can create a category for the element evil. Shadowmaster 21:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. My bad. It seems SM cleared it though. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp, I saw that you asked thatdevilguy about how to become an admin, well from what I understand it takes a lot of dedication to this wiki and being very helpful in taging pages that need to be taged correctly like with stub tags or wikify tags. Thats my understanding at least, now before you become an admin I think you have to become a rollback then after that you might become an admin and after that possibly a bureaucrat, however I say possibley and might because its very unlikly that it will happen soon if ever. I just thought I should tell you, this is of course my personal veiw.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 23:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to become a rollback before an admin, but it is recommended. You need to have at least 500 edits, you need to have had a hand in resolving wiki arguments, and you need to be a trusted member of CBW to become an admin. Usually, that takes a year, the shortest it has taken was 6 months, but that was when this wiki needed more admins. Even if you meet all those standards, any promotion in the near future for anyone is extremely unlikely, because we already have enough admins. Shadowmaster 23:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administrator I hate it when people answer my messages. Anyways You'd have to run it through the VfA (V'ote '''f'or 'A'dminship). SM is wrong - you don't need rollback to get admin. You do need 500 edits though and a good reputation. Have a read of Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Vote for Adminship and ask me about anything else you need help with. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool however I don't know how the whole embodiment of existence will work, besides Sulfeirus is not the embodiment he is its essence as in he is existence itself, now you could try and make the great being the embodiment of the universe element it may work out better, but you don't have to its just a suggestion.Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 22:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I would, but I'm also having trouble, even with developing Sulfeirus some more.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 00:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp11, I think I'm finally developing a story for Aizen, now what I would like to do is have Aizen some how secretly betray Furiax, Aizen becomes best friends with Furiax and convinces Furiax that they should work together in order to create a Mask that will enslave the other Great Beings to work for them, because Aizen can't do it alone the mask is the Kanohi mask of enslavement. Once the Mask is built, Aizen betrays Furiax and tells the other Great Beigns that Furiax is planning to enslave them. Then Furiax is banished this gives him a sad origin and a reason for becoming a monsterous evil being. As for Aizen, he was using Furiax as a ploy to keep the other Great Beings from knowing his true plan, then he takes the Mask for himself and dissapears. What do you think, sorry if I kind of bashed on Furiax a little it was just the only way I could really think of to get their stories to intertwine, but like I said this gives Furiax a reason for being banished and a rather sad story of being betrayed.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 20:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm not planning on having Aizen lose for a long time it's going to be a while, Furiax can discover his betrayel, but Aizen isn't going down for a while. I'm trying to make him like the actual Aizen from Bleach who was so powerful that he took down just about every one of his fellow Shinigami he even became immortal in the end when he did lose and I would be surprised if he came back. You see I wan't to make my Aizen have a plan that is so planned out that it seems like he has alrealy won.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 23:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice work witht he Imperia, but if you read Aizen's bio you'll see that he had Furiax create a false mask to distract the Great Beings from him creating the real mask.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 23:31, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Review Sure, thanks for asking! Also, I don't think we've ever spoken before, so I'd just like to take the time to say hello. VarkanaxTalk 13:42,10/13/2011 not yelling at u or anything but y did u edit one of my MOC's page? k thnx~mysushi2 Hey Crp11, listen I'll make this quick I am thinking about leaving the wiki and if I leave then the Sosuke Aizen might not be completed or I won't be able to put down what I wan't for his story. So, I thought I would leave the page to you, I just ask that you not have Aizen lose in any battle soon, you know what I mean, just handle him right and make him as intelagent and sinister as possible. Thanks man and have fun.'Lightning' ' ' '...deal with it' 17:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Guest Star I don't see why not. By the way, what pieces are used on his lower legs? The Crucedus sprite has been finished, and here it is! Hope you like it! If you're enjoying ''Shattering, ''and you need something of mine that's been finished, you may be interested in reading and/or reviewing some of the earlier stories that I've written, such as ''Into the Darkness, The Shadows Coil, and The Darkest Light. Just some suggestions. VarkanaxTalk 19:37,10/16/2011 Thanks for giving me the page, I have problems with templates sometimes. For example right now! >_< UserAuRon the champion There are no official requirements. However, wikis usually have their own policies, for example, CBW needs a user with 500 edits or more, but, you can decide yourself on the BVG wiki. Sure. I'll try to help as best as I can. Here. Sprites I use Dark709's Chimoru Omega; you can find it in the BZPower archives. Hi, I just wanted to say thanks for your review of Rain. I highly appreciate all feedback, even if it's only a newbie's first review. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) No probs No problem, I'd apprecate a review. The Soulbreaker 08:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Crp11 I'm SpikeyDragon. I have a request. I need help making stories, bionicles, and etc. I need a reviewer, and some one to discuss things to. Please help. SpikeyDragon P.S. Please contact me on my talk page Sure go ahead and asked one of the admins to re-open it for you and tell them I gave you permission, if they want me to say it's alright personally just tell me who you talked to and I'll ask them to open it back up for you.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 04:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Done. VarkanaxTalk 12:54,11/9/2011 No problem. By the way, please read my newest blog post, if you haven't already. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Shattering Just letting you know that I finished it, if you didn't see the reply I left on my blog. Feel free to review! VarkanaxTalk 00:29,11/16/2011 I don't know if it will be permanent I just had some things on my mind esspecially about Sephrinoth and I wanted to get them written down.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 19:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crp11, I saw that on your timeline page it states that the Great Beings begin the construction of the Multiverse from their realm which doesn't make sense because it was Eru who created the Multivere and the Great Beings came into it as embodiments of creation.Lightning ' ' ...deal with it 20:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC)